tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: Dawn of the Dead
; Santiago Segura; Tracy Middendorf | previous = "Happy Birthday to Me" | next = "Jeepers Creepers" }} "Dawn of the Dead" is the fifth episode of season two of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Oz Scott with a script written by Heath Corson. It first aired on MTV on Monday, June 28th, 2016 at 11:00 pm/10:00 central. Synopsis With the discovery of Jake Fitzgerald's body, all of George Washington High School is placed on lock-down. Sheriff Miguel Acosta and his team of deputies conduct interviews with all of the students (but surprisingly, none of the staff). Psychology teacher Kristin Lang locks Emma Duval inside the guidance counselor's office, presumably to keep her safe. While there however, she sees the Ghostface killer taunting her from the other side of the glass. Was the killer really there, or was this just an aspect of Emma's post-traumatic stress syndrome. Audrey Jensen catches Stavo Acosta composing bloody sketches of the Lakewood Six members on his iPad. She snatches the device and shows it to everyone in the learning center. With tensions already mounting, no one is amused over the prospect that Stavo might be a killer and a group of students jump him, cracking his iPad in the process. When the lockdown lifts, Noah Foster can't ignore the fact that Audrey has been acting so strangely. He steals her cell phone and after numerous attempts at trying to guess her password, manages to unlock it. He finds the video that was texted to her showing her hovering over Jake's body in the storage facility. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * April Blair - Consulting producer * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell - Executive producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Michael Gans - Executive producer * Richard Register - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * Actor Anthony Ruivivar receives a "With..." credit qualifier in this episode. * Actor Patrick R. Walker is credited as Patrick Reginald Walker in this episode. * This is the first credited acting work for Arsene Delay. * This is the third appearance of Haley Meyers. She appeared last in "Psycho". * This is the second appearance of Tina Hudson. She appeared last in "Psycho". * This is the third appearance of Kristin Lang. She appeared last in "Psycho". * Jake Fitzgerald makes a behind-the-scenes appearance as a corpse in a body bag only in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1978 zombie horror film Dawn of the Dead. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified